Yasuo, The Unforgiven
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read! Warning: yaoi, violence, indecent speech. In the main role Yasuo. More: Vladimir, Talon, Draven, Darius, Swain, Sion, Varus.
1. Chapter 1

**Yasuo, The Unforgiven**

The full moon was high up on the sky, the wind was weak and dry like the border places where Yasuo walked tought at that night. He was alone, like always, only with the wind on his side, with a sharp sword and a sharper mind. It was several hours before when Yasuo took his last rest. He did not watched the road or remembered how long been walking across on it, he was just thinking and sad deeper inside, like never before. He felt lonely. He was so hungry for someones company, for any words or feelings.

A sharp noise torned apart the silent night and Yasuo get back to the reality, his hands was already on his sword, ready to strike - but he realized, it was only a noise from the nearest pub house. So he decided to go ahead, order a drink and get a room before continues his journey.

When Yasuo stepped ahead into the pub he heard the same voice - Jax had a pub fight against Master Yi and he won, the defeated Yi landed on the table behind Jax who was now drinking at his own victory with his buddy, Gragas, who watched the whole fight and was about to getting the next round drinks for the company.

- A Whiskey, please! - said Yasuo for the bar assistant.

Singed settled a class front of Yasuo and poured out the ordered drink.

- Let the bottle - continued Yasuo and payed out the drink.

Yasuo now realized how much he missed a good drink, after he had to drink out the glass he took the bottle and started to drink the Whiskey from it without taking any space between gulps.

- Hmmm, why are you so sad? - asked out Vladimir, who was searching after a new amusement like now.

- It's a long story. - replied Yasuo, he still not raised the bottle of drink and gave only a short look at Vladimir.

Vladimir was patient, but enough arrogant to not let Yasuo alone, he stepped aside, settled down next to he and began to watch every move. Yasuo took the almost empty bottle down and took an experimental look on his new company. Red coat and clothes, aristocrat face with an elegant but learned emotion, clean wite hair and iron claws on every fingers. He was surely Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper, a member of Noxus, a Hemomancer, whos never had to seen Yasuo before, because of a simply reason; Vladimir was a top laner champion and he not, and Vlad had also a low pick rate.

Vladimir looked deeper into Yasuo's testing eyes, he was still patient, waited for his answer like nothing more important in his life.

- A sword' poor company for a long road. - gave Yasuo finally the answer for Vlad's question before drunk out the remained half of the Whiskey. Vladimir got the hint but he wanted to toy around his new experiment, he got a plan if he can use it later for his amusement.

- Please, let it all out. - said Vlad on his most dearest voice what he ever could made while waved at the pub assistant for the next orders. Finally he took a new bottle of Whiskey front of Yasuo, he shrugged slightly - tought its already newermind for he - took it to pour some out for Vlad and oneself too, but he still did not said anything more from himself.

A little bit much than half hour later Yasuo was enough drunk to don't know where he is or whats going on, and Vlad was enough unpatient to tought he was enough nice and patient with the younger man to take some fun for his oneself too.

- You're look tired, Yasuo, why don't you come with me to take some rest? I have a room here, on the first floor. - invited Vlad and helped to set him off, supporting him over the upstairs toward his room. Vlad wide-opened the door for Yasuo, who almost felt off without his support and stared at Vlad's inviting arms in motion.

- Make yourself at home!

Vladimir closed the door behind them and sat down next to the laying Yasuo on the bed.

- So, why are you here?

- I don't remember at it.. - Yasuo layed on the bed, felt dizzy as he looked straight to the blending Vlad's face.

- You said, you feel alone.. - Vlad tried to give a hint for he and hoped, he won't notice he never had to said it...

- Yea... - Yasuo sighed, closed his eyes, he had to remembered at his sadness again.

- I like you, Yasuo. Peoples like you, I mean. You're sad, but full of strengh, and you feel still alone. No one loves you? Girls should go crazy for you..

- I'm homosexual - said Yasuo - since I know my mind. Only one girl was in my heart, but she.. already too far from me.. - he said the last sentence with a deep sadness in his sigh.

- Ohh.. - Vlad tried to hide his pleased smirk. - Then you don't mind if I... - but before Yasuo could reply anything as an answer, Vlad started to took off his steel claws and caresses over Yasuo's upper body. He took it relaxing, closed his eyes again and sighed in relief.

- Vlad..

- Hmm?

- Do you want to do it with me?

- I want - whispered him at his ear with lust in his voice.

- Go hard on me - Yasuo started to unbuttons Vlad's coat while turned his head to give a kiss for the hemomancer. Yasuo's last words turned him on, his hand find the way into his half shirt, straight to his nipple and started to pins and rubs it over until Yasuo did not bited his tongue and started to suck it for the gived pain. Vladimir surprised, he uses to took others blood, drawed away from Yasuo and bited him on neck, tasted his existed blood while he was moaned from the feeling. His voice turned Vlad even more on, especially when Yasuo started to beg for _'more'_ and took his pants off with one of his hands to show off how bad he want it.

- Don't be so fast - said Vlad while stood up and draw Yasuo front of he, forcing him to knees by the pressure on his shoulders and shows his cock into Yasuo's mouth, who could only moan for it and took him as deeper as he could with an intensive suck. Vlad grabbed the younger long hair and hold his head in place while he managed out an even more faster rythm thrusts into, he was watching how the man lean forward for more intensivity and start to jerking off for himself while looking at into his eyes, letting his pleased tears flows and keep moaning like a whore.

- Ahh yesh yess, I'm ghonna.. I'm GONNA - and Vlad came with a huge shoot at Yasuo's mouth who was swallowing hungrily his cums, then let him out and gasps for air, fall to all four and watches how the last drops fell to his foots and his own hands.

Soon he felt a pressing force at his entertrace, Vlad was behind he and trusted his tight hole with his fingers in a slowly speed picking rythm.

- You not finished yet - said Vlad on his gasping voice and he started to smirks when the younger had to moan from the feelings what he gave to him - he pulled out and reentered with another two fingers of his, thrusting him even more deeper and stronger. Yasuo felt his orgasm really close, and when his partner took some pressure on his throbbing cock, he had already too much, he had to came with a violent trembling and a yelled moan of pleasure, it draw him into an insane ecstasy, and the only thing what he was able to feel was the burning hot semen split over his body.

When Yasuo woke up, Vladimir was already gone, the room was empty except his clothes beside the bed. The room's key was in the locker. Vladimir did not leaved any message for he and gone before he could woke up.

- Again alone - said Yasuo while got out from the bed, he still was naked. Got ahead to the bathroom, his head was terribly hurting, and took a long shower. Without drying himself he picked up his clothes - letting the hot water burning his skin against the cold morning - and get ahead for his sword, but he find only the sheath, it was removed from it, it had an crumpled paper in it. _"I took your sword as a keepsake. Come and see me in Noxus, I will give a meeting for you with some of my friends." _

Bastard! - Yasuo throw the message to the floor and splitted on it. Without his sword he was weak, almost nothing.

After he payed out the room's bill what his dear invitor left at he, he decided to go ahead Noxus, find him, and beat the hell out of him, does not matter he will give back his sword or he should force it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Noxus was the darkest place of the Kingdom. There was everything bleak, nowhere any plant, only the dust and the dark streets in the eternal night, like Noxus do not have a Sun. Yasuo could hear every step of his. The Wind came forth with a deadly cold touch on his bare skin and it's smells like nothing similar that Yasuo knew, something mysterious dark and dry. Te night was dangerously silent, foreign. Yasuo felt threatened inexplicable first time in his life. The bridge was very old, all built from stones, and every rock dangerously bounced whenever he took a step, menace him to fall in the dark, looking black water under it.

He sensed someone follow or watch him. Slowly he reached out for his sword, but hopeless, it was taken by Vladimir. The only thing what he could do is to watch is steps and back.

He got over the bridge toward the narrow streets. He was wondering, whos could live here, what kind of peoples uses all this flats.

- Where you going?

Yasuo turned around, but cannot see anyone.

- As in a bad story - he called out, and earned a dark toned pleasant laugh from the attacker. He was even more nervous, because he was unprotected without his sword and the newcomer still did not show himself, only gave a hint where he could be by his intensifying laughing. Yasuo felt sweat, his hand trembled violently without his sword. Something swung toward his face but he saw the motion, it was something shiny in the pale moon's light, so he could dodge the attack at the last second. The attack came from a tall, hooded man, who weared almost the same coloured clothes than the night was and he smirked again with a repressed chuckle.

- I will rape you newbie. - said he on a slow accent to make easy to understand every word from he - You don't know Noxus if you came to dare here like this.

Yasuo did not waited until the stranger finished his sentence off, kicked him on hand where he was weared a wrist-blade, make him to lose his control for a minute. But Talon had a better sense of balance than Yasuo tought. Talon tried to strike back at the same time when Yasuo wanted to kick him on lungs, the asassin parried it, but his blade torn off from his wrist. Yasuo saw it earlier than Talon and got it before the assassin could.

- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WANT FROM ME? - yelled Yasuo at the asassin's shocked face.

- I said - replied he with a calm voice contrary his face.

- Right - Yasuo kicked him again and he fell off, Yasuo get the top of on he and tried to tie his hands by his own belt sheath. Talon don't let himself easy, tried to get him off, but Yasuo was sitting on his torso and pressed his thigh down by foot while passed his arms over his head to tie them up together, finally he stabbed Talon's blade in the middle of the binding to not let him get on from the ground. Talon tried to cut the bindings off, in vain, Yasuo hitted the edge several times to the ground to make it enough chippy.

- You... SON OF A BITCH!

- Is not what you wanted? - said Yasuo on a dangerous voice and started to laugh as Talon did before while pulled his pants off and torned his suit. - Oh nice rings you got here, mind if I pull 'em? - and before Talon could answer Yasuo pulled the rings in his nipples stronger, making him to yell from the pain.

- Is it hurt? - laughed Yasuo amused, Talon gritted his teeth, especially when Yasuo entered deep inside of he without any warning.

The assassin felt really defeated like now, he was never in a same situation before. He always got what he wanted. He was the hunter and not the victim. But now, when the stranger newbie got him without any weapon and fucked him hard and violently, it's hurted his inner side pretty much. It was good and really painfull at the same time, he felt vulnerable his situation. It was also disgusting when he felt his own cock rising and start to hurt for release when it remained untouched. He felt really ashamed, destroyed. Yasuo was triumphant, violently fucked his victim, took all his weight on it and thrusted even more faster and stronger his prostate to make him groan even more embarrassing. When Yasuo was finished let the half of his seed inside and shooted the last wave over the coming Talon.

They heard a intensifying claps with a forthcoming footsteps.

- Wonderful! - said Vladimir, one of the most influential person in Noxus.


	3. Chapter 3

- Wonderful! - Vladimir did not stop clapping until the couple did not stare at him. - Yasuo! What a pleasant surprise you around here! Taking a generous visiting in Noxus? And you, Talon, look luxurious as usual. Doing your assassin jobs, nothing special. - mocked Vladimir on both of them.

Sion! We shall invite them at General Swain's base. Make the guests comfortable until we arrive!.. No! I will take care of Yasuo by myself! You bring Talon! Do not let him free! - commanded Vladimir for the huge not-human creation.

- Please Vladimir! - started Talon but he silenced him with a simply wave by his hand.

- Feel lucky if Jericho Swain General do not kill you! You betrayed us and you got defeated! Don't you?

Talon lowered his head in ashamed silence. Then the huge, grey skinned giant, who was called to Sion, took Talon over his shoulder without freeing his hands. The assassin did not make any sounds after all.

Yasuo watched the scene, then noticed, Vladimir's wild forces entered to his veins, taking the opportunity to take a single chance to move for Yasuo by himself. Vladimir tried out his new toy, and Yasuo felt sick whenever the mage manipulated his blood near to explode it. Finally he got tired from it, took a single motion and Yasuo's legs started to move by his will, one by one he stepped ahead, toward the heart of Noxus.

Jericho Swain was on his base, it was his throne room and the round room at the same time. He was feeding his loved bird from his own food, meat, of course. The Blood Brothers, Darius and Draven sat on his right side and LeBlanc was on his left side. Draven was telling half-true stories from himself, and LeBlanc listened him bored. Darius was smarten and he knew Draven's behavior pretty much, he took on his reading glasses and disappeared behind a huge newspaper. Like a weird family portrait what was tearing apart Vladimir and his captures arrive.

Swain raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Vladimir patiently, he was waiting for an explain.

- General Swain - started Vladimir - our long-awaited guest has arrived! - Vladimir waved and Yasuo began to walk again, pass through the doors next to his captor.

- Ahh, Yasuo! I heard much about you! - Swain stood up like on a friendly meeting.

- But I found an another interesting! - everyone could hear the excited tone in his voice, Sion bring Talon inside the room, who was still naked, only had his torn clothes on and covered with cums and sweat. LeBlanc laughed out loud, Darius lowered his newspaper and looked over the glasses, Draven had a really funny shocked face, Swain was senseless, like nothing special happened.

- He attacked the weaponless Yasuo and lost the fight. Yasuo punished at the same way how Talon wanted to manage. - explained Vladimir.

- Well, you're so weak like that, Talon? - Swain slowly approached them. - What you had to promised for me?

Talon only lowered his head as deep as he could, but he can't hide the ashamed face completely, he remained speechless.

- Newermind now. - continued Swain - bring him to the jail. I will take care of he later by myself. Now we have important things.

Swain lost his interest at Talon when Sion move to complete the command. Swain started to study the newcomer. Yasuo said a fast thanks in his mind to he was enough fast to pull his pants on before Vladimir could stop him in it. Swain did not show patience, interests or any other feelings, he was totally senseless every time when Yasuo dare to look at his face. Swain was old, but he can't number exactly how much he could be. The mask on the half of his head do not let it for he. But he had a long, strong wooden staff, what was supporting him on every shuffling lumbering step.

Yasuo looked over Swain's shoulder to look at the company at the dinner table. There was a goth styled mage, who wasn't nice or ugly for Yasuo's tastes. She weared cheeky little dress. She looked at he, of course as everyone in the room, and when she licked her lip he just rolled his eyes as a silent answer - he lost his interest long time ago against every woman. Then he saw a fancy man, his clothes was full of colours like no ones in this dark place, and he had huge scars on his face. The man was whispering something to the others ear, who sat on his left side. He had bulkier physicume, serious, sullen expression and he was wearing full metal armor with bloodred cape whats made him more dangerous.

Finally Swain finished with the long inspection and returned to his throne. Sion came back and Vladimir motioned for he to take Yasuo. Then the hemomancer's magic gone from Yasuo's veins, but the giant still held him. Vladimir gone to take some rest at the table. He looked really exhausted, but he made enough attention for not to show it off more than he could hide it.

- I promised some fun for the Blood Brothers, and for myself, of course, but I will need it later. - said Vladimir like an anchorman, crossed his legs and put his fingers all together on his lap.

- What do you want from me? - asked Yasuo toward Vladimir, tried to earn some time before the Brothers could reach him.

- Hmm, don't you remember? - sounded the answer slowly on affected rythm - You look so adorable with a dick in your mouth. Also, you could do it nice as a whore.

Yasuo growled. He hated the perfidious vampire, and this hate only grow with every word from his mouth. Yasuo started to tink: can he somehow free himself? He did not believed in it like in this situation on this place.

The Brothers get a torture table from the corner of the room and placed it in front of the long dinner table. Yasuo tried to fight for his freedom, but the giant Sion looked infinite power, did not let his hand move at least once. Also it was hopeless when he tried to kick Darius when he was helping Sion to force him to the table and tied him up on it by his wrists and ankles. Darius took a knife from the nearest table and cutted all Yasuo's clothes off. Yasuo tried to tear his clamps off but it was also in vain. He saw, Swain, Vladimir and LeBlanc was watching every move of he. Yasuo closed his situation was so embarrassing, was so inhuman. What did he to deserve this?

Yasuo felt bad, but he knew exactly what it was. Draven was pushing his anus with a vibrator, force it in violently then pull it out with a slow twisting torture.

- You motherfucker! - he tried to free his limbs again but Draven turned the vibrator on and left it inside of he. It filled his hole firmly, strongly vibrated at the tight sensitive flesh, causing him to get a massive erection. He tried not to moan, clenched his teeth, but when he felt its goes slowly upside and hit his prostate, it flexed his muscles and Yasuo can't stood it anymore, he started to moan even more loud.

Like a good manwhore - said Darius, took his terrifying huge cock inside is mouth, and when it met with resistance Darius pulled his hair to force his head down and slipped ahead his throat deeper. Yasuo was gagging, suffocating from his lenght and Darius did not let him to take any breathe between thrusts. Yasuo closed his eyes, tears formed and flows down on his face when Draven without taking off the vibrator entered at him with his full length and tossed the mechanic toy hurting deep. Yasuo moaned loud against Darius huge dick, he felt his prostate will explode. Finally he came, shooting himself all along by his own cums, when he was bouncing up and down helplessly. The Brothers still not let him alone until they did not had finished. Darius filled his bitter seed inside Yasuo's burning throat, it was too much, and he was on so deep, he swallowed it involuntary. When Darius orgasm was totally gone, he withdraw and let the coughing and trembling Yasuo hit his head in it, pouring his face with semen drops.

Then Draven had to come with a loud groan, shooting his extremelly hot cum painfuly at the vibrator at Yasuo's hurting prostate.

Yasuo was broken, hurted everywhere. His muscles gave up, he trembled, he was out of strengh. His tormentors took off the clamps, but not to let him free. Darius grabbed him, forced to sit on his lap and he started to fuck him again. Yasuo wanted to say something, but finally he decided to stay in silence before they will give more for he... and he was about to split out every drop of Darius' cum, but it was deep inside his stomach, gave him a disgusting feeling. Darius noticed it, grabbed his chin to force his head up and showed his fingers inside of Yasuo's mouth.

When Darius had finished with his second orgasm there was no place to take it completely inside of Yasuo, it came out around his dick and Darius threw him to the ground, like he would be something disgusting, then cleaned his man-part at his hair.

Yasuo's vision blurred when he moved to take a more comfortable posture. Shakily sat up slowly, he was sweaty, covered by ejaculatum his and his torturers everywhere, and he has saliva everywhere at his chest and his hair stuck in everywhere at it. He was about to reach the still vibrating vibrator inside of his hole, but it was too up, he cannot even take it out easily. The Brother's cums make it even more slippery. The vibrator slowly started to goes down, so Yasuo finally reached it. He did not dare to look up at his ashamed situation after all.

- Sion can do it too?

Yasuo did not heard the answer or who gave it, but the huge, not-living monster grabbed him and throw at the table. Sion was smelled like a carrion, his grey skin was totally deformed covered by scars and cuts everywhere. Yasuo wanted to ran away, but the monster already held him in place firmly while took away his huge and horrible cock. Yasuo was shut tight his eyes. The monster tried to enter at his already expanded and hurting hole, taring every time his skin whenever he tried to go deeper or reentered. It was too much for his victim and he vomited out all the semen and something more until the giant did not finished. After it, he had to push back Yasuo to the ground and they left the powerless man at it.

When Yasuo recovered a lot of people stood in front of he. Some minutes later he recognized them. It was Irelia, Master Yi, Varus and Janna. They had fight against the Noxians. They came to save him. The feeling in Yasuo was indescribable.

He was watched the fight. Skills after skills. He was so dumb to understand it. Then he saw Varus, he got LeBlanc's deadly chains in the middle of his chest, it pierced him completely when he tried to save Yasuo from it. The chains gone, and Varus collapsed on the ground. Janna yelled while turned around, missed to catch him. She fall to the ground in front of Varus's bleeding body. Janna cried while picked him up to his lap, shaked the unconscious Varus. Then Yasuo got an attack from behind and he collapsed too like Varus before.


End file.
